<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by Ahornblatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651645">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt'>Ahornblatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>银翼杀手半AU<br/>未完结，应该不会写完了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristan｜Archer/Meltryllis｜Alter Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们和周围的人一模一样，没有什么不同。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  01</p><p> </p><p>  灯无声地自动亮了，暗黄色的光洒下来，照亮了贝狄威尔脚下的一小块地毯。</p><p>  屋里一片阴郁的寂静。贝狄威尔在门边换下鞋子，走到吧台旁边，壁灯随着他的脚步依次亮起，酒柜上的小灯像一条细细的银河，照亮各式酒瓶上的标签。</p><p>  他犹豫了一下，最终取出一只玻璃杯，给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。</p><p>  柠檬片在透明的水中漂浮。一面出水的镜子，映出因忧虑而微皱的眉头。</p><p>  贝狄威尔端起杯子，却没有喝。他放下杯子，玻璃在吧台光滑的黑色石面上磕出轻响。</p><p>  他抬起头时，一位金发女子坐在吧台边，用她半透明的蓝色目光静静地望着他。</p><p>  贝狄威尔并没有太惊讶。</p><p>  “崔斯坦还是不在家，”他说，沉默了一秒，然后艰涩地吐出那个名字，“……伊索德小姐？”</p><p>  金发女子摇摇头。她美得惊人，嘴唇有生命似的泛着蔷薇般的红色，金发仿佛活的黄金，海浪般从背后披散而下，融入到身后灰色的阴影中。她整个人——她的身材、姿态、声音——像一个和谐的整体般融入这间昏暗的屋子，仿佛她从一开始就应该坐在这里，从贝狄威尔进门开始——双手交叠，背脊挺直，望着他，目光静若雨水。</p><p>  “他在琴行，最近有好几笔生意，”她冲贝狄威尔微笑了一下，回答，“要是有事，你可以去那里找他。”</p><p>  贝狄威尔勉强笑了一笑。</p><p>  他低垂下眼睛，注视着吸饱了水，开始下沉的柠檬片，觉得胸腔里的心脏一起沉了下去。</p><p>  “我很久没和他碰面了，他最近……怎么样？”</p><p>  金发女子的眼底划过一丝迟疑。</p><p>  “他还在用药吗？”贝狄威尔追问了一句。</p><p>  他的手指开始焦虑地敲打着台面。金发女子终于抬起眼睛来。</p><p>  “是的，”她说，嗓音忧郁，一双蓝眼睛忧愁地望着他，“他从来不把药带回家里注射，但我知道那些药有多大的副作用。他只睡一两个小时，我趁他睡着时看过，他的手臂上……”</p><p>  她停住了，没再说下去。贝狄威尔这时已从吧台边站了起来，没动过的柠檬水被推到了一边。</p><p>  “我要去琴行找他，”他断然说，金发女子坐在微暗的房间里，如雨中的幽灵，“我要去劝说他，我不会放弃的。”</p><p>  “……谢谢，贝狄威尔先生，”她的声音中含着一种难以言表的哀伤，“我很想帮助你，但是我没有办法……我只会让他更痛苦……”</p><p>  灯自动转暗了，屋中恢复了来时的一片漆黑。</p><p>  落着灰蒙蒙的细雨的街道上，一名戴着鸭舌帽的高个子青年匆匆走过。雨水在透明的塑料雨衣上淌下，折射出五光十色的炫目灯光。</p><p>  高楼外，铺满整栋大楼的LED屏幕组成一张年轻女子的脸。伴随着每一次广告词的打出，女子的外貌——五官、发型、脸型、身材——就发生一次变化。</p><p>  “……您的虚拟伴侣！满足您的一切要求！改变容貌、体型、性格，一切都随您的意！您的虚拟伴侣……卡美洛集团出品……全新推出，包您满意……”</p><p>  黑暗的房间内空无一人。未拉好的窗帘透出霓虹灯扎眼而绚丽的彩光，点点尘埃飘落而下，仿佛银色的幽灵。</p><p>  玻璃杯在大理石台面下旋转，水流滑过内壁，像银鱼般迸溅出水花，留下湿淋淋的平静。</p><p> </p><p>  “先生。”</p><p>  他撑着额头昏昏欲睡，眼前的景象像融化的糖浆般搅成一团。昏黄的灯光缓慢地旋转着，绚丽的光粒仿佛正在呼吸的翅膀，飞散又收拢。</p><p>  “……先生……”</p><p>  灯光渐渐变暗下去，另一种东西逐渐明亮起来。灿烂的金光流淌着，仿佛细长的金色雨滴刷刷落下。一切声音都在离他远去，变得朦胧、失真。</p><p>  “崔斯坦先生？”</p><p>  他惊醒了，声音将他无情地拉回了现实。那种仿佛热水般温柔的恍惚消失了，灿烂的金色和明亮的光晕都消失了。他装作不动声色地抬起头。</p><p>  “我想订购一批乐器，”西装革履的男人说，他梳着得体的发型，喷了古龙水，一副商人的模样，“货物清单已经发送到您的终端了，您看看。”</p><p>  崔斯坦喝了口咖啡，很苦，苦得他不禁皱了下眉。在大清洗之前，这种咖啡据说是提神醒脑的最佳选择，但对他来说只是杯水车薪。</p><p>  这次的客户比预约的时间早了一个小时，他还没来得及“打针”，只好强打精神应付。他眨了下眼睛，调出终端的控制界面，荧蓝色的半透明荧屏上，一封邮件闪烁着橙色的微光。</p><p>  他滑动着邮件，粗略地浏览了一遍，然后关掉了邮件。</p><p>  “有什么问题吗？”客户问。</p><p>  “没问题，先生，我两三天后正好要去进货，”崔斯坦冲他点点头，强忍住头痛，摆出个高文教他的商业式微笑，“您付款，我们当场验货。”</p><p>  “成交。”客户也点点头。两人站起来象征性地草草握了个手，男人便告辞了。</p><p>  门刚一关上，崔斯坦便倒回了椅子里。他并不擅长和客户打交道，只是碍于工作。只留一盏灯，冲一杯咖啡，整晚读那些在大清洗中幸免于难的剧本和诗集，他更中意这样的生活方式。</p><p>  但是现在他伏在桌子上，头痛欲裂，长期缺少睡眠让他精神恍惚，心脏仿佛被一根线拴在胸腔里，羽毛般轻飘飘的，又擂鼓般剧烈跳动，好像要挣脱血管与筋脉，在胸膛中爆开。</p><p>  他想等这一阵心悸过去，再拉开抽屉找药，余光却瞥到了没关掉的终端主界面，一封新的邮件正在闪烁。</p><p>  他半撑起身体，点开那封新邮件，集中涣散的注意力勉强扫了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>  贝狄威尔推开琴行的门，正好看到琴行的主人坐在桌边，将一针蓝紫色的液体推进手臂的静脉血管里。他慌忙三步并作两步冲过去，想要夺下那支针管，却晚了一步。主人已经将空空如也的针管拔出，用一小块胶布贴住针眼，然后将挽起的衬衫袖子放下到手腕。</p><p>  “崔斯坦，你……”贝狄威尔看着那支一次性针管被丢进纸箱里，那里面已经堆积了许多空针管，而在拉开的抽屉里面，还放着不少盛满药剂的注射器。</p><p>  崔斯坦没有回答他。他靠着椅子扶手，垂着头，胸膛缓慢地起伏着，红色的发丝落下来，挡住了他的脸。过了一会儿，他终于抬起头来，一只手将头发拨到耳后，微笑的时候精神看起来不错，只是那双眼睛下病态的青黑，仿佛洁净的玻璃器皿上的一道污痕，拆穿了无事的伪象。</p><p>  “贝狄威尔，”崔斯坦的声音听起来很平静轻松，“好久不见。突然来我这里，发生什么事了？”</p><p>  “我去了你家，但你不在，是……”贝狄威尔看着这样的友人，突然觉得喉咙梗住了，“是……她告诉我你在琴行。”</p><p>  “伊索德吗？”崔斯坦恍若无事般点点头，微笑起来，“她总是对我的行踪了若指掌。”</p><p>  贝狄威尔一时不知道该说什么好。</p><p>  “王答应你的请求，不是想见到你变成这样的。”他说。</p><p>  他看到崔斯坦慢慢抬起头来望着他。</p><p>  “你不能一直……沉溺在回忆里。”</p><p>  “是这样吗？”</p><p>  面前的人恍若梦呓般喃喃，而后摇了摇头。</p><p>  “我是医生，”贝狄威尔吸了一口气，继续说，“我知道那些药剂的成分，它们产生的刺激和兴奋作用可能对神经造成不可逆的损伤……这会毁了你，甚至杀了你。你不能再用药了。”</p><p>  “不用药我就会睡着，然后我会做梦。”崔斯坦轻轻地说。</p><p>“可……”</p><p>“我会做梦……我会梦见伊索德。”崔斯坦打断他。他移开了视线，望向窗外的茫茫黑暗，不时有一两架穿梭机从窗外掠过，留下的痕迹宛如银河般星星点点，延长，淡化，最后消失。他再次看向贝狄威尔：“我必须要面对一些事情，我一直在逃避的事情……那会让我非常痛苦。你明明都清楚，贝狄威尔，我的朋友。”</p><p>  贝狄威尔无言地望着他。</p><p>  “我不愿看到你痛苦，”他哀伤地说，“但我也不想看到你这样折磨自己。”</p><p>  “这并不算太差，不是吗？”崔斯坦微笑了一下，“至少我不会蜷缩在黑暗的房间里，靠营养液和回忆过活，像一只退化的蠕虫。”</p><p>   一股苦涩漫上贝狄威尔的胸膛。“告诉我怎样才能帮你，”他无助地问，“我该怎么帮你摆脱那些药剂？”</p><p>  他帮友人开过无数种药，试图让他一夜无梦到天明；也尝试过无数种治疗方案，让他不再因噩梦而半夜惊醒。但是几百上千次的尝试全部失败了，他束手无策。</p><p>  “谢谢，”崔斯坦的声音很平静，“但是没有人能帮得了我，你也一样，甚至王也是一样……维持现状就很好，我很满意……”</p><p> </p><p>  02</p><p> </p><p>  他站在隔离室的玻璃窗前，手里拿着一本老旧的皮面笔记本。即将接受基准测试的AlterEgo坐在隔离室内的一把椅子上，一片纯白中，一身黑色的衣裙显得格外扎眼。</p><p>  摄像头移动到预定的位置，对AlterEgo的面部进行扫描。AlterEgo面无表情地注视着玻璃窗，即使在隔离室内部看来，那只是一面白色的幕墙。</p><p>  波动检测仪开始运行，屏幕两侧的银色数据保持初始状态，静止不动。一条浅绿色的直线出现在漆黑一片的背景上，静静地闪烁着。一切都在等待开始。他将手中的笔记本翻到第二十七页。</p><p>  “世界上让你感觉最安全的地方是哪里？安全。”</p><p>  玻璃对面的AlterEgo毫不迟疑地重复：“安全。”</p><p>  “你喜欢什么样的口红颜色？安全。”</p><p>  “安全。”</p><p>  “你养的第一只小狗是什么样子？安全。”</p><p>  “安全。”</p><p>  “在清水里泡三次。安全。”</p><p>  “安全。”</p><p>  一个蓝色的光点在屏幕上出现，伴随着问答，逐渐伸展成一条直线，沿着浅绿色基准线向屏幕右侧爬行。</p><p>  “在血水里浴三次。安全。”</p><p>  “安全。”</p><p>  “在碱水里煮三次。电梯。”</p><p>  “电梯。”</p><p>  “月亮让你想到什么？电梯。”</p><p>  “电梯。”</p><p>  “你的恋人有什么颜色的眼睛？电梯。”</p><p>  “电梯。”</p><p>  “如果有一只黄蜂飞到你的手臂上，你会怎么做？电梯。”</p><p>  “电梯。”</p><p>  银色数据令人眼花缭乱地变幻着，他合上笔记本。</p><p>  “测试结束。”</p><p>  隔离室内的AlterEgo一言不发，漠然的双眼像两盏蓝色的冷光灯，瞳孔中骤然闪过一丝讥嘲。</p><p>  “它合格了。”</p><p> </p><p>  “我们造出了不可控的灾难。”</p><p>  那是一条非常漂亮的裙子，就像古旧的电影里新娘所穿的婚纱，白色的绸缎揉成花朵装饰在胸前，薄纱像梦一般笼罩到裙摆，层层叠叠的褶边宛如雪白的泡沫，纤尘不染。</p><p>  “如果你打翻了一杯水，你会怎么做？分支。”</p><p>  “分支。”</p><p>  “你喜欢大海吗？分支。”</p><p>  “分支。”</p><p>  “你喜欢什么样的裙子？分支。”</p><p>  一秒的沉默。巨大的AlterEgo茫然地看着面前白色的幕墙。</p><p>  “……分支。”</p><p>  屏幕上浅蓝色的直线发出一声嗡鸣，偏离了基准线。</p><p> </p><p>  “一切的开始是一个问题：你喜欢什么样的裙子？</p><p>  “测试对象AlterEgo G产生0.5秒的停顿，偏离基准7度。</p><p>  “但这一次的测试勉强通过了。</p><p>  “接下来的每一次基准测试，观察员都会重复一次这个问题。AlterEgo G的停顿时间越来越长。</p><p>  “但每一次的测试结果都是合格。</p><p>  “在最后一次测试中，观察员问了这样一个问题：你的上一个生日许了什么愿望？</p><p>  “他的词语是‘铁轨’，但是AlterEgo G停顿了很久，肉眼可察。它说出了一个词语：</p><p>  “‘新娘’。</p><p>  “它极大地偏离了基准。它不合格。委员会认为AlterEgo G不再值得信任。”</p><p> </p><p>  Kingprotea被关在了SE.RA.PH地下的巨大空洞里。委员会没有销毁她的能力，连母体BB也无能为力。经过会议讨论，委员会最终决定将Kingprotea囚禁在S区地下，用钛合金和钢铁材料浇筑成三十米厚的牢笼，并派遣一支特殊编制的小队，进行二十四小时的轮流监视。</p><p>  她将在地下一百米深处的钢铁牢笼中做着梦，直到因缺少维护，机能老化而损坏。委员会将AlterEgo的死亡称为损坏。</p><p>  她是她们之中第一个离开的。接下来是Violet，然后是Kazuradrop。最后剩下Meltryllis和PassionLip。</p><p> </p><p>  她在那个阴雨绵绵的夜晚醒来。回想起来，她会将那称为一次推演，一次预感，对空气中潮湿的危险气息的敏锐察觉。但那时，她尚不知道这个夜晚对她而言究竟意味着什么。自动唤醒装置还处在倒计时休眠状态，她睁开眼睛，穹顶泛着微弱的白色柔光，窗外仍然下着雨，夜很静谧。</p><p>  BB有时会在这样的夜晚出现在她面前，通过幕墙和穹顶上镶嵌的显示屏。那张和她一模一样的脸狡黠地笑着。“Meltryllis，”BB说，拿着一个信封，上面盖着委员会的印章，“你有新的经验值了。”</p><p>  然后BB会将那个信封向屏幕外一扔，同时所有的显示屏都熄灭。那并不是什么有趣的小把戏。她想。</p><p>  委员会派给她的都是些暗杀任务，这符合她对自己的定义。她喜欢优雅地执行任务，悄无声息地将目标溶解，她不喜欢弄脏自己的身体。她的姐妹执行的尽是些破坏性的任务，在废弃的城区追捕老鼠，用那双可怖的爪摧毁一切，有时甚至包括惊慌失措逃窜的目标。那太狼狈，太慌乱，太不优雅，她更欣赏自己的艺术。她在目标体内注入毒素，随意摆弄他们，将他们变成自己的玩偶，随后再根据BB传来的信息，依她的心意处置，或者活着带回委员会。</p><p>  是委员会制造了她们的躯体，给予她们利刃般锋利的双足、房屋般庞大的身体、鞭子般蜷曲的手臂；而BB从自己的数据中分离出她们的意识，给予她们接受、思考和理解命令的能力。就这样AlterEgo诞生了，一把可以思考的武器。委员会为了校准武器的精度，定期对AlterEgo进行测试——以便将它们的思考规范在武器的范畴内。一旦AlterEgo的测试结果与基准的偏差值大于25，委员会就会判定它的思考超出了规定范畴——更接近它们的造物主——人类，到那时，委员会将启动表决议案，讨论该未通过测试的AlterEgo是否值得信任，是否将其回收——或者销毁。</p><p>  这项测试被称为“基准测试”。</p><p>  至今为止，委员会启动了三次信任表决议案，每一次讨论的结果都是冷冰冰的一行字，“该AlterEgo不值得信任，建议回收或销毁”。</p><p>  她的姐妹们悄无声息地消失了，至少在她看来是这样。有一次，她完成任务返回，按例是Kazuradrop为她进行例行检查，然而那天为她进行检查的是一个陌生的工作人员，之后的检查也是这样。Kazuradrop消失了，就像前两个未能通过测试的AlterEgo一样。</p><p> </p><p>  PassionLip说：“Melt，我可能恋爱了。”</p><p>  她吓了一跳，皱起眉，小声斥责道：“别乱说。”</p><p>  “但是是真的，”她的姐妹害羞地笑着，脸颊像蔷薇一样红，“我在LED幕墙上见过他，他就像白马王子一样……”</p><p>  她知道PassionLip口中的“白马王子”是谁。卡美洛集团的执行官兼发言人，高文·奥克尼。她在执行任务的途中，经过幽暗潮湿的小巷，令人烦躁的绵绵细雨从头顶洒落，她抬起头，雨水将紫罗兰色的长发浸湿。巨大的全息投影在漆黑的夜空中微笑，金发碧眼，笑容镁焰般耀眼，让她联想到太阳，从影像残片中仍然可见的、悬挂在天空中的一轮金色火焰。执行官面带笑容，对记者侃侃而谈，声音混杂着巨幅广告的背景音乐与穿梭机的轰鸣，在阴郁的天空中回荡。</p><p>  “可是他甚至不认识你，”她将手搭在PassionLip的钢爪上，“别让他影响基准测试，Lip。”</p><p>  但是她无法再说下去。女孩眉间掠过的幸福梦幻仿佛水中倒影，轻轻一碰就会破碎。</p><p>  “我们是仅剩的两个AlterEgo，”最后她只能这么告诫她唯一的姐妹，“不要让他毁了你，Lip，我不想独自一人。”</p><p>  “Melt真是怕寂寞呢。”PassionLip只是这样回应，带着温厚宽慰的微笑，全然不知这份恋慕会带来多么可怕的后果。</p><p> </p><p>  在这个雨夜，她第一次真正地开始思考，她的三个姐妹无声无息消失的理由。</p><p> </p><p>  “因为它们未能通过基准测试。</p><p>  “因为它们的思考超出了规定范畴。</p><p>  “因为它们是武器。</p><p>  “因为它们不再值得信任。”</p><p> </p><p>  “因为我们是武器。</p><p>  “因为我们的思考超出了规定范畴。</p><p>  “因为我们变得更像人类，</p><p>  “所以我们不再值得信任？”</p><p> </p><p>  雨仍然绵绵不绝，城市在黑暗中似睡非睡，拱起无数条银色的野兽般的背脊。粉绿色、亮蓝和亮粉的光带交错旋转，又互相平行，在高空中贴着沾满雨珠的玻璃幕墙一闪而过，留下流星似的尾迹。</p><p>  在这转瞬即逝的光亮中，她敏锐地捕捉到一条来自PassionLip的信息。</p><p>  “快逃，Melt，”她的姐妹警告她，“他们来回收你了！”</p><p> </p><p>  03</p><p> </p><p>  他曾经尝试过停药。他将那些注满蓝紫色药剂的针管锁在柜子里，然后去琴行，去武器库，去和线人接头，甚至找去罗宾的安全屋，陪孩子们玩耍，教他们吹口琴、敲水罐，一呆就是一整天。</p><p>  但是当他闲下来的时候，当他坐在自己的小房间里，浏览着书架上一列列的旧书和乐谱时，梦神又降临在他的身上，用温柔的手掌抚摸着他的脸颊，她发间熟悉的温暖香气，让他陷在一片朦胧的梦幻中。恍惚间，金色的梦境黯淡了，一片蛋壳青如潮水般漫上来。他睁开眼睛，像从溺水中上浮，冷汗浸透了衣服，耳中只有心脏沉重的撞击声，咚、咚、咚，仿佛重锤一下下地砸着，冷酷无情。</p><p>  他抗拒睡眠，因为睡梦逼迫他回过头去，注视那些逝去的日子；那些日子里充满金色的光辉，那么美好，让他只要看一眼充满痛苦地忆起。他抗拒睡眠，因为伊索德的形象在梦里惊人的清晰，仿佛她仍然活在他的梦里，让他无法面对屋中逝去的爱的幻影；虚拟伴侣的姿态与神情依照他的记忆复制，与昔日恋人九分相似，但在心底深处，在梦境深处，总有一个声音告诉他，那不是她，那不是她。</p><p>  他不得不将自己从回忆的网中拉出来，让记忆逐渐变得朦胧，直到两个金发的身影重合。她站在他的面前，俯下身轻吻他的面颊，他伸出手，触摸到一个过去的幽灵。</p><p>  崔斯坦。她叫他的名字时，他闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>  他在那个阴雨绵绵的夜晚醒来时，正是凌晨一点，满打满算，他睡了一个小时，无梦的浅眠。</p><p>  移动终端在桌子上滴滴地响着，显示收到了一封新邮件。他在沙发上仰面躺了一会儿，让意识回到身体里，才伸手去拿终端。</p><p>  邮件是一条来自地下银行的入账通知。他草草扫了一眼，删除邮件，然后将存放这批“乐器”的仓库地址发给了一个匿名用户。</p><p>  他盯着屏幕上表示发送成功的白色对勾看了好一会儿，无言地关闭了终端。</p><p>  房间里再次陷入一片昏暗，只照进窗外隐约的微光。</p><p>  他从沙发上站起来，穿上放在旁边的大衣，推开门，走进外面寂静的雨夜中。</p><p> </p><p>  她在黑暗中屏住呼吸，静静地聆听着仓库外的声音。</p><p>  淅淅沥沥的雨声清晰得令人反感。她听见一只猫从屋檐跃到地面上的声音，闹市区的嘈杂被雨水滤过，传到她耳中时已带了潮软的气息。</p><p>  堆得高高的货箱隐匿了她的身影。窗外，杀手的足音沉重地经过，她像猫一样弓起身体，静听着由远及近的脚步声。三个人，正向仓库的大门走来。作为杀手，他们的脚步不够警惕。但那正好。</p><p>  仓库大门嘎吱一响，一缕光刺进门内的黑暗。她眯起眼睛。</p><p>  第一个走进来的人无声无息地倒下来，第二个人毫无防备地将手伸向腰间的枪套，被她踩断了脖子。第三个人看向她，瞳孔因恐惧而缩小；他对着移动终端喊叫：AlterEgo！他出卖了我们，他背叛——</p><p>  他的鲜血从喉咙上的切口喷出来，溅在她刀刃般锋利的双足上。</p><p>  这一瞬间她意识到她杀错了人。不论这三个毙命者是谁，他们都绝不是委员会的人。这意味着她有可能暴露了自己。最后一个人临死前的喊叫已经引起了杀手的注意。</p><p>  吉赛尔上沾满了血迹和污泥，她倚靠在身边的货箱上，紧紧盯着敞开的仓库大门。</p><p>  “来啊，”她轻声对自己说，“来几个，我就杀几个。”</p><p>  毛毛细雨从外面飘进来，在明黄色的灯光映照下，仿佛天鹅飘落的绒羽。</p><p> </p><p>  他听见了。</p><p>  在寂静的海港区的夜晚，那叫喊声宛如一道惊雷，划破了夜的沉寂。</p><p>  “AlterEgo！”那声音是这样叫喊的，声音凄厉、嘶哑，万分恐惧，“他出卖了我们，他背叛——”</p><p>  惨叫声戛然而止了，更静的静寂宛如海啸一般无声地席卷而来，在静寂中，夹杂着一丝凝滞，铁锈般的警惕的气味蔓延开来，他立刻意识到这里有不速之客。</p><p>  他伸手到腰间，慢慢地拔出枪来。</p><p>  屋檐上积蓄的雨水沿着管道流淌，哗啦啦的水声掩盖了他的脚步。存放“乐器”的仓库近在咫尺，灯光在细雨中摇晃着，漆黑的血从半开的门里流出来。他在阴影中睁大眼睛。</p><p>  一只手从黑暗中倏然出现，带着金属般锋利的气息，砍向他的后颈。他反手擒住那只手臂，借力一个过肩摔；袭击者的背部重重地砸在地上，一声闷哼还卡在喉咙里，黑洞洞的枪口已经抵住了他的额头，眼中最后映出的景象，是死神鲜红的身影。</p><p>  崔斯坦松开手，袭击者的尸体滑落下去，手臂砸在地上，溅起一片水花。</p><p>  “是谁？”他慢慢地问。从四周库房的阴影中，悄无声息地化出几道黑影来。</p><p>  “公民，放下你的枪，出示你的证件。”其中一个人冷冰冰地开口。</p><p>  “委员会的人？”</p><p>  “放下枪，出示证件。”</p><p>  崔斯坦顺从地将手枪丢在地上，踢向一边，然后张开双手，示意自己没有武器。</p><p>  一名杀手走过来，弯下腰去捡地上的枪。</p><p>  没有人看清这个红发男人是从哪里拔出另一支手枪，但一次呼吸，一个眨眼的间隙，他再次利落地扣动了扳机。鲜血飞溅的同时，子弹呼啸而来，他就地一个翻滚躲开子弹，抬手连发两枪，一名杀手应声倒下，伴随着肺泡破裂的嘶嘶声，黑红的血喷涌而出。</p><p>（未完结）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>